The present invention relates to a component group for non-driven and non-steerable wheels of an automotive vehicle or the like, comprising a brake drum, a wheel hub, an anti-friction bearing, an axle journal and an assembly base for the non-rotating components of a drum brake, including brake shoes and associated mounting means as well as brake cylinders, brake pistons and parts for connection to the brake shoes.
In component groups of the afore-mentioned type, frequently, a plate section manufactured by punching and forming operations, such as deep-drawing, is used as the assembly base for the non-rotating components of a drum brake, with the plate section being so shaped that, in addition, it can assume the function of a mud plate. In a plate section of the afore-described type, a special stop is to be provided for supporting the brake shoes in the circumferential direction because the plate section as such for lack of an adequate thickness is not suitable for use as a stop. For this purpose, a dome-shaped bulge is formed in the plate section to which can be riveted a stop section. Not only does this involve relatively high operating efforts; it also requires a relatively great wall thickness of the plate section because substantial forces will have to be taken up and transmitted to the axle means on the vehicle side. Conversely, the assembly base made of sheet metal includes areas which in view of the uniform thickness of the starting material are substantially over-dimensioned and do not permit a weight reduction. An assembly base made of sheet metal for mounting the components of a drum brake on the vehicle side, it is true, can assume additional functions (stop, mud plate); however, with a view to adapting it to local load requirements and realizing a potential weight reduction substantial disadvantages are involved.
It is therefore the object of the invention to overcome, in a component group of the afore-described type, the defects especially involved with the assembly base for the non-rotating components, and to provide a component group which is generally easier and less costly to manufacture.